


The Emo Connection

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Chemical Romance on the Muppet Show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emo Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tygermama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tygermama/gifts).



> I asked for prompts on Tumblr and Tygermama gave this one to me. And at first, I was like "No way," but then the longer I thought about it...I had to invent a Muppets reboot (which is not an impossibility) to make this work. Also, title is a riff off of _The Rainbow Connection_.
> 
> Beta by Ande, as ever.

They were all wide eyed and awestruck as they were led around the studio complex. They'd been to television studios before, mostly late night talk shows when doing press, but this was different. This was the fucking _Muppet Show_.

The show had ended the same year that Frank was born, but they'd all watched reruns when they were kids, and now that the show was rebooted, they'd had Brian use every connection he had to get them on as musical guests.

It'd been Ray's idea to write a song just for the show, and they'd spent an intense four days in the studio. Mikey wanted to do a cover of the _Rainbow Connection_ but everyone had vetoed that quick. You don't fuck with perfection. 

The music had been the easy part; Gerard struggled with the words, because his brain was still mostly stuck in a _Black Parade_ kind of headspace. Not exactly kid friendly, though he really did like the idea of skeletal Muppets, or even better, zombie Muppets.

"Where do you think Muppets go when they die?" he'd asked, and Ray had just looked at him in horror.

So Gerard had brainstormed, trying to find something that was appropriate for the audience but still felt like something My Chem would do. After an intense and disturbing dream about the Muppets taking over the Death Star, Gerard found the words he'd been looking for. When he'd told the band about the song, and the inspiration, Bob rolled his eyes and Frank giggled, while Ray immediately started to tweak the music. Mikey just gave him a high five.

It'd been an insanely busy year, and they'd finished off the tour with a bang at the Garden. This was the first chance they'd had to get out to California to work with the producers and writers of the show. And none of them were jaded enough to even pretend that this wasn't the most awesomest thing ever.

They were given a brief tour of the place, and Frank stopped abruptly, causing a little bit of a traffic jam in the hallway. Gerard tried to peer over Bob and Mikey to see what was going on.

"Holy fucking shit, it's Kermit," Frank hissed, and Gerard stood on his tiptoes to see. And sure enough, Kermit the Frog was sitting in a fancy director's chair, his handler sitting next to him.

"Do you want to meet him?" their guide asked, and Gerard thought it was possibly the stupidest question in the history of stupid questions.

"Yes," they all said in unison, and Bob put his hand on the back of Frank's neck to remind him not to be a maniac and jump all over everything. Gerard nudged Mikey's shoulder and grinned. Life was great.

-fin-


End file.
